Team Hawks New Member!
by LucyLu71958
Summary: What happens when Konoha gets on his last nerve? He goes to the person that left first with open arms. How does this work out? Read to find out! Suck at summaries. Rated  K  for blood or mention of weapons  not bad


Hey guys! updating will not be very frequent since tomorrow is school - dun dun dun! - and I will more then likely have homework every night. So this is where Akuma comes in! He was naruto's long time teammate, he is a death god in training! His appearance is very simple - a black cloak with a hood! Nothing else is revealed YET so yeah. He's a little shorter then Sakura in regular and in shippuden he's 5'9 (aren't naruto and sasuke taller then that?). He leaves the village out of being upset that all Naruto and Sakura care about is Sasuke ( yeah he left in this one) anymore. When the final nerve is broke who does he go to? You'll see in this. So yeah that was your intrudoction lets start!

****

Akuma's POV

I can't believe it...It hurts that they can't even care to show up, and try to save me from death. But they don't come, nope all they care about is a man that won't come back unless he feels he wants to in the much, much distant future. I went on a mission to do...something...I don't even remember what...and now, a man is pinning me to the ground, and holding a kunai (spelling?) infront of my face. He says " now I have you! I will bring you down, you demon! I hope this hits your neck, I have bad aim." while he grins, waving it in my face because he knows I'm to weak to do anything about it. I can see it. My death is here, isn't it? They won't save me...I heard something, it's the remaining team 7. They ignored me! Ah life, I knew you well. Here comes his blade, I'm going to die. "GET OFF HIM!" I heard someone say that, even though it was hazy and was probably much quieter to me then everyone else...Who's voice was it?...Huh? I see Sasuke and some people looking down at me, they stare but...sasuke is looking with a lot of worry. I'm tired, very tired. Can't I sleep? "Akuma...Would you leave the leaf and join us?" it's a simple question but, for some reason, I can't answer it...They couldn't even save me! Ok. I decided... "y...es..." I could see they were happy, but I don't know why. I grunted in pain as someone picked me up, it was probably Sasuke but I was in to much pain to open my eyes.

_Sasuke's POV_

I started to yell to keep Akuma awake but he won't answer...He's probably in emense pain, so I don't blame him. He needs to stay coherint (can't spell) at the least, or else he might go into a coma. I can't believe the dobe (its english right?) and sakura couldn't even save him! I'm surprised he agreed to join with us, he might change his mind but...I would be happy (hes not a jerk, thats a act) if he stays...I hope he'll be alright. I...I'll give up revenge for good (he cares! ~cries~) if he isn't okay. I swear...okay maybe it won't be THAT easy but...yeah. He looks so...broken, he's safe now though. I hope to all of the will of fire that he makes it.

_Akuma's Dream_

_Mommy! I always wanted to see you mommy! And now your here, don't leave okay? I brought you a big big bow of flowers! I heard you love flowers...do you love flowers as much as you love me? Mommy...whats 'abortion' , that man said it! I don't like that man...didn't you get the flowers? I'm big you know! You'll be proud of me mommy. I can move my feet and hands! Mommy...I hear that man again! He said something about a shot...whats a shot? Huh? Mommy! Somthings here he...he's hurting me! Mommy! HELP me!...I'm ok mommy, if you hear me I am in the hands of a nice man! He told me you didn't want me...but not why...He's going to let me live mommy! Yay! I'm just like a angel! He told me I'd be a...death god one day! Is death like an abortion?...I can't believe how many people give me looks! It's like I'm always a burden...why? Anyways it's ok because someone called me a big boy today! I am a big boy now! Hehheh! I love the lake. It's pretty! I met a boy today, too, he seems like me a little...but...he has family. I bet he'll be like everyone else, and just hurt me...hahaha! I got my team today! Its team 7, I can't wait! There's Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke! They aren't all normal but I like them a lot...AH! please help me someone! It it...hurts! Someone come save me! Please...AHHHHH!_

_*End Dream*_

Akuma's POV

"AHHHHH" I'm afraid! Help Sasuke,save me! "AHHHHHHH" Please don't let me hurt like this! You put me down...are you leaving me? Please...please don't leave! Not again, oh dear god not again PLEASE! Ah...ahhhh...what are you doing?...it feels nice... ( get your mind out of the gutter!)

Sasuke's POV

He wakes up, and screams? I gave him a sedative and I'm trying to heal him, but not succeeding. He stoped screaming so I guess thats good...right?..."Akuma are you okay?"...no answer..."AKUMA!" ..."y..e...ah?" ...good enough... "I won't leave okay? I promise." He tried to look at me, but i guess he just gave up since he looked limp again. Not dying, but still not good. We need to go, he's getting worse by the minute.

****

Like it? Ok I gave you some clue to his past in Akuma's dream if you didnt catch that. The ages in his dream were when he wasn't born yet, 4 years old, 12 (or 11) years old, and now. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I give you guys and girls full permission to yell at me about anything. I won't update a lot because of school (i never updated a lot anyway) and homework, plus I get home later because my friend and I (we walk home together) go to this community service club and they have meetings after school til like 4:00 or something. So yeah...Sorry for bad grammar! Last but certainly not least - click that little button down there in blue or purple and write your answer! I love you guys if you like the story (its 2 almost 3 pages long) and hope you continue reading (I love my haters too)! :)


End file.
